


Surface tension

by Vashti



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: River walks on water. Written for commentfic@LJ. Prompt was "River, surface tension, three sentences".





	Surface tension

Some things are so small and so light they walk on water, just the way River floats from bulkhead to bulkhead. As she spells out patterns with her feet, and spins, and moves because she can't not, all the world orbits her, and some days it catches up, and some days it doesn't. Insects walk on water, and so does she.


End file.
